Matematika oh Matematika
by Ran Haruka
Summary: Aku harus bekerja sama dengan si jenius pemalas itu? kabar baik apa kabar buruk ya o.O


**Naruto Fanfiction  
**

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto**

**"Matematika oh Matematika"  
**

**Summary : Aku harus bekerja sama dengan si jenius pemalas itu? kabar baik apa kabar buruk o.O **

**Warning : Typo's, agak OOC, alur masih amburadul (maybe) harap maklum karena saya masih newbie.**

* * *

**Happy reading ^.^  
**

Pagi yang indah di Konoha

Aku pergi kesekolah dengan suasana masih ngantuk karena semalam begadang main games dengan Chouji tetanggaku, tapi pagi ini menjadi lebih suram ketika bel mulai berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama dimulai yaitu pelajaran yang paling aku benci selama aku hidup yaitu MATEMATIKA. Apalagi guru matematika yang mengajar dikelasku terkenal galak dan mukanya angker ckck.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak, pagi yang indah bukan" triak Jiraya sensei guru matematikaku.

"Selamat pagi sensei" triak anak-anak kelasku bersama-sama.

"Hari ini sensei akan mengenalkan kepada kalian murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo. Silahkan masuk anak muda" kata Jiraya sensei sambil melihat kearah pintu masuk kelas. Seorang anak tinggi jenjang, berwajah malas, berambut hitam diikat keatas yang membuat kepalanya terlihat seperti nanas masuk ke kelas dengan langkah yang malas.

"Baik, perkenalkan dirimu anak muda" suruh Jiraya sensei pada anak itu, anak itu menunduk.

"Ohayo~ namaku Shikamaru Nara, kalian bisa memanggilku Shikamaru. Senang bertemu kalian." Shikamaru mengenalkan dirinya sambil menguap, lalu duduk dibelakangku, aku ketahuan ketiduran oleh Jiraya sensei karena dengan menunjuk bangku dibelakangku otomatis dia melihatku dengan jelas bahwa aku sedang tidur.

PPPLLLAAAKKKKKK~

Sebuah penghapus whiteboard berhasil mendarat dengan mulus dikepalaku, aku kaget dan langsung berdiri sambil berteriak " takoyaki!". Sontak semua orang dikelas langsung menertawakanku. Aku langsung menunduk lesu karena menahan malu.

"Hei Temari jangan duduk dulu! Sini kau!" triak Jiraya sensei padaku, dengan sendirinya kakiku melangkah kedepan mendekati si tua berambut putih itu.

"Hei Temari kenapa kau tidur pada kelasku?" Tanya Jiraya sensei.

"Maaf pak semalam aku belajar matematika sensei jadi hari ini aku agak ngantuk hehe" sambil memasang tampang watadosku aku tersenyum kecut pada Jiraya sensei.

"Oh kamu belajar ya Temari? Wah mengejutkan, tunggu sebentar ya" dan Jiraya sensei menuliskan sesuatu diwhiteboard.

"Mati aku, pasti aku disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika lagi" pekiku dalam hati.

"Nah Temari, semalam kan kamu sudah belajar keras sampai begadang seperti itu. Sekarang coba kerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis itu, pasti kau sangat bahagia kan kuberi hadiah soal-soal itu" kata Jiraya sensei sambil menebar senyum evil padaku.

"I.. i.. iya sensei" seketika kuambil sepidol yang diberi Jiraya sensei dan keringat dingin langsung bercucuran memenuhi seluruh tubuhku. Semenit… dua menit… tiga menit … sepuluh menit … belum satu soalpun ku kerjakan.

"Temari!" suara Jiraya sensei membahana keseluruh ruangan sampai semua anak dikelas menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ma ma ma maafkan aku sensei, aku aku aku …" gagap melanda aku yang malang ini, tiba-tiba seorang anak yang asing maju kedepan dan mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan Jiraya sensei dengan cepat dan benar, aku melongo dibuatnya.

"Greatt! Wah hebat juga kau Shikamaru!" Jiraya sensei mengatakan itu sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Cuma soal seperti ini dia tidak bisa mengerjakan? Ck merepotkan sekali dia itu" timpal Shikamaru padaku.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Aku bicara setengah berteriak pada anak baru itu.

"Sudah sudah Shikamaru memang benar, kau itu seharusnya mencontoh dia. Lihat itu soal sebanyak itu dia mengerjakan hanya dalam waktu 1 menit. Sedangkan kau? Sampai tahun depan kau berdiri disini aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakan 1 soalpun" seru Jiraya sensei padaku "Shikamaru silahkan duduk kembali ketempatmu, dan kau Temari! Kau juga duduk! Awas saja ketahuan tidur lagi dikelasku!" seru Jiraya sensei.

"Awas kau anak baru!" kataku dalam hati seakan dua batang tanduk setan muncul di kedua sisi kepalaku.

Teng tong teng tong …

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda waktu pulang tiba, aku segera berlari ke halte dan segera naik bus yang akan menuju kerumahku. Aku sampai dihalte pemberhentian, setelah itu aku turun dan berjalan lagi beberapa menit untuk sampai kerumahku. Aku terhenti sejenak ketika melihat rumah besar diseberang jalan rumahku, "Wah rumah itu berpenghuni lagi" gumamku, seraya membuka gerbang rumahku dan akupun masuk kerumah dengan ceria.

* * *

"Huwwaa~ aku telat!" aku berteriak sambil tanganku sibuk memasang kaoskaki dan sepatuku dan mulutku sibuk menggigit sandwitch.

"Dasar anak nakal! Makannya kalau dibangunkan langsung bangun, ini kan akibatnya" keluh Kaa-san.

"Iya Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu" seruku sambil berlari menuju halte. Tiba-tiba mobil sport hijau berhenti didepanku sampai hampir menyerempetku.

"Hei kau~ kalau bawa mobil yang benar dong!" triaku pada si pengendara, tapi alangkah kagetnya aku ketika tau siapa si pengendara itu.

"Hei gadis blonde berkucir empat, cepat naik. Kau akan telat jika kau hanya lari." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas padaku.

"Apa kau bilang? Blonde berkucir empat? Eh kepala nanas kalau ngomong hati-hati yah!" Seruku padanya.

"Ck merapotkan, cepat kau mau naik apa mau berlari?" Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Hei blonde berkucir empat! Aku pergi!" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Eh aku ikut aku ikut" Seruku sambil membuka pintu mobil Shikamaru.

"Ck merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru.

"Dasar kepala nanas bodoh" Desisku dalam hati.

"Hei Shikamaru kenapa kau tahu yang berlari itu aku?" Tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan, jelas aku mengetahuinya. Rambut blonde dan berkucir empat, kalau bukan dirimu siapa lagi." Katanya malas sambil menguap.

"Cih~ bilang saja kau memperhatikanku selama ini? Iyakan?"

"Hei kalau nyetir jangan ngantuk, nanti nabrak sesuatu" Sambungku.

"Ck merepotkan, yang benar saja aku memperhatikanmu! Lagi pula aku sudah 3 minggu 1 kelas denganmu dan aku selalu duduk dibelakangmu, jelas aku hafal dengan rambut blondemu yang berkucir empat itu, jadi jangan GR dulu" Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Cih~ dasar kau kepala nanas! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu lewat jalan depan ru…" kata-kataku terpotong dengan ocehan Shikamaru.

"Sudah sampai, jangan brisik lagi, turun dari mobilku. Dasar blonde merepotkan" ejek Shikamaru padaku.

"Berhenti mengejeku kepala nanas! Dan terimakasih tumpangannya." Kataku sambil menutup pintu mobil Shikamaru dengan keras.

"Ck blonde merepotkan" decih Shikamaru pelan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" seru Jiraya sensei dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi sensei" sambut anak-anak dikelasku.

"Hari ini sensei akan memberi tugas kelompok pada kalian, 1 kelompok terdiri dari 2 anak. Kalian akan sensei beri tugas seberapa penting dan pengaruh matematika pada kehidupan sehari-hari. Nomor absen ganjil maju kedepan dan mengambil gulungan ini, gulungan ini berisi nomor absen genap jadi anak bernomor absen ganjil cepat maju" triak Jiraya sensei. Semua anak bernomor absen ganjil termasuk aku, yah aku bernomor absen ganjil, absenku 21. "Nah semua anak bernomor absen ganjil sudah mengambil gulungan kalian masing-masing kan? Jangan dibuka dulu, kalian duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing, aku akan memanggil kalian satu persatu dengan membawa gulungan itu yah" Seru Jiraya sensei.

"Iya sensei" seru anak-anak dikelasku.

Tiba saatnya namaku dipanggil kedepan. "aku berharap bukan Shikamaru yang menjadi partnerku" kataku dalam hati.

"Wah pasanganmu bernomor absen 14, tunggu Temari dan dan partner dalam tugas kelompok ini adalah Nara Shikamaru!" seru Jiraya sensei sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Apaaaaaa?!" seruku setengah berteriak.

"Kau pasti terkejut dan merasa beruntung kan Temari. Selamat ya kau menemukan partner yang tepat untuk anak yang sepertimu" seru Jiraya sensei.

"Tapi kan pak .." rengekku.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, seharusnya kau beruntung partermu itu orang sejenius Shikamaru, sekarang kamu duduk." Printah Jiraya sensei padaku. Dengan lesu aku berjalan ketempat dudukku.

"Kalian kerjakan tugas ini dalam 2 minggu, setelah 2 minggu tugas ini harus sudah dikumpulkan dalam sebuah makalah!" Seru Jiraya sensei.

Aku heran kenapa Shikamaru tidak protes sedikitpun ketika tahu partnernya adalah aku, malah dia hanya menguap lebar dan menaruh kembali kepala nanasnya dimejanya yang mungkin bagaikan baantal yang paling empuk dan nyaman sedunia. Aku dan dia kan bagaikan Tom and Jerry kalau bersama, aku tak yakin tugas kelompok ini berjalan dengan mulus meski dengan kejeniusan Shikamaru tapi tetap saja aku tak yakin.

Seperti biasa aku berjalan setelah turun dari bus, ketika aku berjalan tiba-tiba mobil sport hijau yang tadi pagi aku tumpangi itu menyalipku yang sedang berjalan dan alangkah kagetnya aku ketika mobil itu masuk ke gerbang rumah besar diseberang jalan depan rumahku itu. "Apa?! Jadi penghuni baru rumah besar itu Shikamaru si kepala nanas! Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya?! Padahal ia sudah hampir sebulan di Konoha Aiisshh~ baka!" seruku pada diriku sendiri.

"Loh kenapa aku yang ribet, mau rumahnya diujung Konoha bahkan diujung Jepang aku tak akan peduli dengan si rambut nanas itu" aku bicara sendiri kaya orang gila sambil berjalan menuju rumahku sederhana itu.

* * *

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, aku berjalan dari sekolah ke halte tempat biasa aku menunggu bus dengan langkah malas.

"Sepertinya aku tertular Shikamaru si kepala nanas yang pemalas itu" Lirihku sambil berjalan menuju halte.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" Seru suara malas yang terdengar dari belakangku.

"Asal kau tahu saja blonde berkucir empat, walau aku seorang pemalas tapi aku seribu kali lebih cerdas darimu, ck merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Dasar kepala nanas pemalas!" langkahku semakin dipercepat.

"heh blonde bodoh, hari ini aku ada mood untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberi Jiraya sensei, cepat kita kerjakan" seru Shikamaru sambil menyeret tanganku dan membawaku ke mobil sport hijau miliknya.

"Apa-apaan kau Shikamaru, sakit tau" rengekku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkramannya.

"Lihat kau itu, lagi pula mukamu terlihat sangat malas" Sambungku.

"Sudah diam, masuklah blonde bodoh. Ck merepotkan" seru Shikamaru sambil membuka pintu mobil untukku dan dia duduk di bangku setir dan siap mengendarai monster hijau miliknya.

Mobil itu sekarang berada disebuah taman dipinggir kota Konoha, terdapat danau buatan yang lumayan besar disana. Waktu aku kecil aku sering kesini dengan keluargaku tapi sekarang berbeda, Ayahku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika aku masih SD dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal bersama Ibuku yang sehari-hari bekerja sebagai chef disalah satu restoran terkenal di Konoha, yah hidupku terjamin dengan pekerjaan Ibuku itu dan suatu saat aku juga ingin menjadi chef seperti Ibu.

"Hei blonde bodoh sedang apa kau? Malah enak-enakan duduk dipinggir danau begini. "Seru Shikamaru sambil memberikan sekaleng soft drink padaku, ia membangunkan lamunan tentang masa kecilku ditaman ini

"Isshhh~ berisik sekali kau kepala nanas" seruku sambil menerima soft drink yang diberi Shikamaru padaku.

"Sudahlah kau nikmati minuman itu lalu kau teliti sarang lebah madu yang ada dipohon itu dan tulis apa saja yang kau lihat disarang itu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar disisi lain danau padaku dan Ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya dipinggir danau dengan tangan sebagai bantal alternatifnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau membunuhku secara perlahan dengan mengumpankanku kepada segerombolan lebah-lebah disana?" triakku pada Shikamaru.

"Sudah lakukan saja apa yang aku printahkan atau namamu tidak ada pada tugas makalah ini" Seru Shikamaru.

"Dasar nanas menyebalkan" gerutuku pada Shikamaru. Aku mengambil buku dan pena ditasku dan akupun menuju pohon yang ditunjuk Shikamaru, tidak jauh sih dari posisi Shikamaru tidur.

"Wah sarang lebah ini cukup besar, tapi untunglah lebah disini pendiam" aku mengomel sambil mencatat apa-apa saja yang kulihat di sarang lebah ini. Tiba-tiba BBBRRUUUUKKKKK~ sebuah batu tepat ke sarang lebah dan membuat sarang lebah itu oleng, seketika lebah-lebah penghuni sarang itu berhamburan keluar karena kaget dan aku lari terbirit-birit karenanya. Aku lolos dari kejaran lebah itu tapi aku terjatuh dekat kursi taman.

"Temari!" seru suara dari pinggir danau.

"Kau tak apa Temari?" sambung Shikamaru yang sekarang ada disebelahku.

"Hahahaha kau hebat Konohamaru, berhasil mengerjai kakak itu" seru dua anak yang berada dibelakang anak yang memegang ketapel itu.

"hahahaha Konohamaru gitu loh" seru anak pemegang ketapel itu.

"Hei kalian pergi sana, jangan ganggu kakak ini, dia galak seperti singa yang kelaparan kalau sedang marah. Pergi kalian sebelum kalian menjadi mangsanya" seru Shikamaru kepada 3 anak bandel itu.

"Hahaha benar kata kakak kepala nanas itu, lihat rambut kakak itu aja warnanya seperti rambut singa" kata Konohamaru pada kedua temannya.

"Dasar anak ingusan beraninya kalian!" seruku setengah berteriak. "Teman-teman saatnya kita kkkaaaabbbuurrr~" seru anak pemegang ketapel, dan mereka bertiga kabur.

Aku tersadar ketika aku akan terbangun ternyata lututku berdarah ketika terjatuh dikejar lebah tadi.

"Kau tak apa kan Temari?" Seru Shikamaru cemas.

"Kau masih sempat menanyakan keadaanku setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kau menyuruh hal yang sebodoh itu, aku memang bodoh tapi jangan permainkan aku. Dan kau! Kau puas mengejekku didepan anak-anak kecil tadi kan. Sudahlah aku akan pulang! Aku sudah muak dengan tugas yang kamu berikan yang seolah-olah aku adalah manusia terbodoh didunia." Seruku pada Shikamaru sambil berusaha berdiri sambil menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Mendung tiba-tiba melanda daerah sekitar situ dan termasuk taman itu, sekarang benar-benar mendung.

GGLLEEKK~ sebuah tangan kekar menahanku dan menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukan hangat Shikamaru, wajahku tersungkur ke dada Shikamaru dan sekarang air mataku benar-benar menitih.

"Maafkan aku Temari.. maafkan aku" Kata Shikamaru sambil memeluk erat tubuhku.

Kata-kata itu menggetarkan hatiku. "Shikamaru" batinku lirih menyebut namanya.

"Maafkan aku Temari maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil terus memeluku.

Sekarang hujan rintik-rintik membasahi tubuh kami yang sedang berpelukan ditengah taman. Tubuhku mematung ketika sedang dipeluk Shikamaru, tiba-tiba Shikamaru menggendongku dan membawaku ke pafiliun yang ada di taman itu.

"Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan?" Seruku padanya.

"Sudah diam saja, ini permintaan maafku padamu." Dia berkata sambil menggendongku.

Rasanya hangat dan damai ketika dipeluk dan digendong Shikamaru "perasaan bodoh macam apa ini" Kataku dalam hati.

"Nah kau tunggu sebentar disini." Kata Shikamaru setelah meletakanku dibangku di pafiliun tersebut. Ia datang membawa sebotol air mineral dan langsung menyiramkannya ke lututku yang terluka.

"Ini akan sedikit membantu agar lukamu tidak infeksi" kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap lututku yang terluka.

"Temari-chan sekarang kamu tidak marah lagi padaku kan?" kata Shikamaru dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya aku sedikit memaafkanmu." Kataku dengan nada judes. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menggendongku kembali dan berjalan mobil sport hijau milik Shikamaru

"Kkkyyaa~ apa yang kamu lakukan kepala nanas?" seruku sambil meronta digendongan Shikamaru.

"Sudah diam saja, lututmu sakit kan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Kata Shikamaru ditengah gerimis yang lumayan besar. Sekarang aku sudah berada di mobil Shikamaru, ia bersiap mengendarai dengan menyalakan starter mobilnya.

"Loh rumahku diseberang Shikamaru." Kataku sambil menunjuk rumahku yang berada diseberang jalan depan rumah Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang aku malah sudah berada di sebuah istana besar milik Shikamaru.

"Hei Shikamaru, mau apa kau membawaku kekamarmu?! Awas kalau kau macam-macam denganku!" Seruku pada Shikamaru. "Ini, kau pakai baju ini, mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Lihat seragam sekolahmu yang basah itu. Cepat ganti bajumu! Aku menunggumu dibawah." Seru Shikamaru padaku sambil memberikan sebuah kaos oblong miliknya. Aku hanya mengganti bajuku yang basah karena kehujanan tapi tidak dengan rok sekolahku, kurasa rokku tidak terlalu basah jadi aku tidak menggantinya tapi aku membuka sepatu dan kaos kakiku Karena kakiku sakit dan lututku terluka.

Aku duduk disofa ruang tamu dirumah Shikamaru. Ia mendekatiku dan mengobati lukaku dengan obat luka yang diambil dari kotak P3K miliknya. Aku terdiam memandangi Shikamaru ketika tangan kekar Shikamaru menyentuh lututku yang terluka dan mengobatinya.

"Kenapa nyaman sekali berada didekat pria ini, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa dengan perasaanku pada Shikamaru." Kataku dalam hati.

"Nah sekarang lututmu sudah lebih baik, kau bisa jalan kan Temari? Kau kemeja makan dulu, aku mengembalikan kotak P3K ini dulu." Kata Shikamaru padaku.

"Iya" kataku malas. "Eh kenapa aku menurut saja dengan omongan sikepala nanas itu." Aku ngoceh sendiri ketika berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Silahkan duduk nona." Kata seorang pelayan yang menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan.

"Wah banyak sekali makanan dimeja ini, aku heran kenapa rumah sebesar ini hanya Shikamaru dan 1 pelayan ini yang kulihat sejak tadi" Gumamku dalam hati.

"Permisi, aku mau tanya, apa Shikamaru hanya tinggal bersamamu dirumah sebesar ini?" tanyaku pada pelayan yang sedang merapikan meja makan tersebut.

"Tidak nona, ada 2 orang tukang masak didapur, 1 tukang kebun, 2 pembantu lain." Kata pelayan itu.

"Loh memangnya orang tua Shikamaru kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka bekerja di Amerika nona." Jawab si pelayan.

"Kenapa Shikamaru tidak ikut kedua orang tuanya?" Tanyaku lagi

"Tuan Shikamaru memilih untuk tetap diJepang, dia tidak mau tinggal di Amerika, tadinya dia tinggal di Tokyo tapi dia meminta pindah ke Konoha, mungkin dia ingin suasana yang berbeda. Oia nona adalah gadis pertama yang dibawa tuan Shikamaru kerumah. Apa nona pacar Tuan Shikamaru?" Seru pelayan itu.

"A a ah tidak paman, aku hanya temannya bukan pacarnya." Jawabku, rona merah keluar diwajahku ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir dari si pelayan itu.

"Hei sedang membicarakan apa kalian?" Seru Shikamaru yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, silahkan makan tuan." Kata si pelayan ramah pada Shikamaru.

"Kau juga paman, kau juga harus duduk dan ikut makan bersama kami." Seru Shikamaru pada pelayan itu.

"Hah paman? Dia memanggil pelayannya paman? Kupikir dibalik tampangnya yang seperti itu dia adalah orang baik." Kataku dalam hati.

"Tidak Tuan saya masih ada urusan dibelakang, saya permisi dulu." Kata si pelayan dan meninggalkanku dan Shikamaru diruang makan. Kami berdua makan dan hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring yang saling berbenturan.

"Sudah selesai, wah ini enak. Terimakasih Shikamaru, aku pulang dulu." Kataku sambil mengelap mulutku.

"Hujan diluar masih sangat deras, tinggalah dulu sampai hujan sedikit reda. Kau bisa membaca buku atau menonton tv diruang itu." Seru Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Aku ada urusan, kau disana saja dulu untuk sementara." Lanjut Shikamaru dan iia pergi kekamarnya.

"Cih apa-apaan nanas bodoh itu, yasudahlah dari pada menunggu hujan reda aku ketempat yang ditunjukan Shikamaru tadi saja." Ocehku sambil beranjak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Shikamaru tadi. Aku masuk keruang itu, disana terdapat 2 rak buku besar, TV berukuran besar, meja dan bangku juga sofa, buku-buku tertata rapi dari komik sampai buku pelajaran, ensiklopedia, novel dan banyak lagi. Aku mengambil salah satu novel dan duduk disofa untuk membacanya. Setelah beberapa menit aku membaca tiba-tiba Shikamaru masuk keruangan ini.

"Itu salah satu novel kesukaan Ibuku." Seru Shikamaru berbisik ditelingaku.

Deeggg~ jantungku berdebar kencang ketika Shikamaru berbisik. "Eh" Reflekku kaget, aku menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nanas bodoh?" dengan refleks aku berdiri dan menimpuk Shikamaru dengan novel yang kupegang. Shikamaru menahan tanganku, tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan langsung mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku kaget dan dengan refleks aku memejamkan mataku. Ciuman Shikamaru semakin dalam aku masih menutup mulutku dan aku langsung melepaskan ciuman Shikamaru dan menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nanas bodoh! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" seruku pada Shikamaru, tak terasa air mataku menitih. Aku langsung berlari dan ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Tangan kekar Shikamaru kembali menahanku dan membawaku kembali ketengah ruangan itu. Shikamaru memegang kepalaku dan meletakan didadanya, ya dia sekarang memelukku.

"Temari-chan maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Asal kau tahu saja sejak awal melihatmu bayanganmu tidak pernah pergi dari pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan, lalu aku tersadar kalau aku sudah terjebak cinta merepotkan ini." Seru Shikamaru sambil terus memelukku.

Aku terdiam dipelukan Shikamaru yang hangat itu, hatiku terasa disiram air musim semi yang sejuk, jantungku berdebar kencang dan wajahku merona merah ketika mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Apa kau mau menerima cintaku Temari-chan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Aku terhenyak sebentar dan tanpa ragu aku menganggukan kepalaku dipelukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan mengelap air mataku lalu menciumku kembali. Kali ini aku merasa lebih hangat, aku memejamkan mataku, ciuman Shikamaru semakin dalam aku membalas ciumannya. Cukup lama kami berciuman hingga kami kehabisan nafas dan melepas ciuman hangat itu. Setelah beberapa saat mengambil nafas Shikamaru menarik daguku dan menciumku kembali. Ketika kami sedang berciuman seseorang membuka pintu ruang itu dengan membawa baju seragam dan sepatuku yang tadi basah.

"Wah kelihatannya aku mengganggu kalian, maaf tuan." Seru si pelayan pada Shikamaru yang langsung melepas ciuman kami ketika melihat ada orang datang.

"Tidak paman tenang saja." Kata Shikamaru pada si pelayan.

"Saya hanya mau menyampaikan bahwa baju dan sepatu nona Temari sudah kering." Kata si pelayan sambil menunjukan seragam dan sepatuku.

"Iya paman, aku akan segera mengganti baju. Terimakasih" Seruku, aku langsung berlari kearah pelayan itu dan mengambil baju dan sepatuku. Aku langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan segera mengganti bajuku. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Shikamaru sudah berada di ruang santai rumahnya.

"Shikamaru aku pulang yah." Seruku padanya yang sedang duduk sambil menonton tv.

"Tinggalah sebentar lagi disini Temari-chan." Seru Shikamaru dan menyeretku duduk disofa itu. Setelah aku duduk tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbaring disofa itu dengan kepala berada dipangkuanku, dia tertidur. "Dasar nanas tukang tidur." Gumamku sambil memandangi wajah Shikamaru. Aku mengelus wajah dan rambut Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas dipangkuanku. Akupun ikut tertidur disofa itu.

"Tuan Shikamaru, nona Temari. Maaf ini sudah agak malam, sudah saatnya kalian makan malam." Seru si Pelayan sopan padaku dan Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur dan seketika kami berdua bangun.

"Sudah malam ya?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku pulang saja, tidak usah repot-repot menyiapkan malam untukku. Ibuku pasti khawatir aku tidak pulang-pulang." Seruku.

"Yaudah aku akan mengantar Temari pulang paman." Seru Shikamaru pada si pelayan tadi.

Tadaima~

"Temari! Dari mana saja kamu? Sudah malam begini baru pulang?" seru Ibuku sambil memegang-megang badanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, aku dari rumah Shikamaru ini teman Temari. Dia penghuni rumah besar di seberang jalan depan rumah kita bu, tadi sore sebenarnya aku sudah mau pulang tapi hujan terlalu deras jadi aku dirumah Shikamaru sampai hujan reda." Jelasku pada Ibuku.

"Iya, benar kata Temari. Aku Shikamaru." Kata Shikamaru pada Kaa-san sambil menundukan badannya. "Oh yasudah kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk rumah, kalian belum makan malam kan? Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial." Seru Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san aku ganti baju dulu yah." Seruku dan berlalu menuju kamarku.

"Selamat makan!" Seruku dan Kaa-san bersamaan.

"Selamat makan" Kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Wah makanannya enak sekali." Seru Shikamaru sambil terus melahap makanan yang ada dimeja makan.

"Jelas dong, Ibuku kan chef hebat dikonoha." Seruku.

"Wah … pantesan ini enak sekali." Jawab Shikamaru.

Sesudah makan

"Terima kasih makan malamnya tante. Saya pamit pulang dulu." Seru Shikamaru sambil membungkukan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Hari-hariku berpacaran dengan Shikamaru biasa-biasa saja, tapi tidak seperti pasangan muda kebanyakan yang sering kencan. Aku dan Shikamaru lebih sering belajar bareng, aku sering memaksa Shikamaru mengajariku semua mata pelajaran terutama matematika, aku memang paling "lola" kalau belajar matematika. Untung Shikamaru sabar mengajariku ya meski dengan style ngantuk plus nguapan khasnya disetiap mengajariku matematika hehe. Tidak terasa hari untuk mengumpulkan makalah tiba, aku malah tidak memikirkan tugas itu sama sekali. Aku kalang kabut ketika Jiraya sensei menagih tugas yang satu itu. Tapi Shikamaru dengan gagah maju kedepan mengumpulkan tugas itu.

"Ternyata selama ini dia mengerjakan makalah itu. Kenapa aku bisa lupa yah, dasar bodoh!" Seruku dalam hati.

"Tenang saja blonde jelek, namamu ada ditugas makalah itu. Kau kan yang mencatat hal-hal yang aku perintahkan ketika ditaman." Lirih Shikamaru yang duduk dibelakangku.

"Eh.." aku tidak menoleh dan aku kaget mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Suara Jiraya sensei membahana diruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi sensei." Seru anak-anak dikelasku.

"Setelah melihat tugas kalian ternyata makalah Shikamaru dan Temari yang paling bagus. Mereka meneliti lebah-lebah dan sarangnya yang memang menggunakan segi enam yang simetris agar keseimbangan terjaga. Kata-kata yang digunakan dalam makalah mereka juga bagus sangat ilmiah." Seru Jiraya sensei dan aku tersenyum puas mendengar Jiraya sensei bicara.

"Dan kamu Temari akhir-akhir ini nilai matematika kamu juga cukup mengejutkan Temari, sungguh beruntung kamu mempunyai pacar sejenius Shikamaru." Lanjut Jiraya sensei yang berhasil membuat wajahku merona merah dan juga disambut sorakan dari teman-temanku.

"Aku pastikan nilai matematikamu dan Shikamaru tertinggi di semester ini." Seru Jiraya sensei puas. Teman-temanku bertepuk tangan juga bersorak.

Pagi itu benar-benar menggembirakan, aku menengok kebelakang, menengok seseorang yang menempati tempat spesial dihatiku. Yah.. Shikamaru pacarku! Dia hanya menguap kala itu, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Aku kembali menghadap depan.

"Aku beruntung memiliki dia." Seruku dalam hati dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**Owari ^.^**

******Selesai juga fic pertamaku ^^  
**

**Berakhir dengan gaje yah -_- ckck**

**Karena aku masih newbie jadi harap dimaklumi yah kalo fic aku segaje ini hehe, review dari reader sangat berarti bagiku, kritik dan saran para senpai disini juga sangat dibutuhkan agar aku bisa memperbaiki karya-karyaku selanjutnya ^^  
**

**Arigato ^.^  
**


End file.
